Bella in a Wheelchair
by Blonde K
Summary: Bella was in accident that has left her wheelchair bound and alone. Her mother cannot cope wih her new found disability and she is sent to live with her father. will the Cullens come into her life, and can they help her to find a place where she belongs.


**DISCLAMER: Stephanie Myer own Twilight, which makes me very sad but there is not a single thing I can do about it.**

**I have decided to give twilight ago… so read and review! **

BPOV

After Charlie dropped me at school and assured that I had my wheelchair fully set up, I made my way up the path to the main building, the one I presumed to be the office.

As I entered I felt the warm air of the heater hit my face, compared to outside in the wind and sleet, it was like stepping into a fire.

I walked up to the desk and spoke to a plump woman sitting behind it, Mrs. Cope; as her name badge informed me. She studied me in my chair for a moment before shuffling through some papers awkwardly.

"You must be Isabella, your father informed me you would be starting today", she smiled politely. I couldn't help but think that she was sitting there thinking about the strange new girl in the wheelchair.

"Now dear, I have drawn you up a map with the fastest and safest routes to each of your class rooms." She was one of those people who thought I couldn't be independent obviously.

"I don't need a map I can get around fine on my own thanks", I snapped angrily. Mrs. Cope looked taken aback, clearly startled by my rudeness. "Well… I …. I'm sure you can dear but, I um I just thought." She rambled on aimlessly making me feel guilty for snapping, she was only trying to assist me.

"I'm sorry", I apologized, "I just like to be independent; I hate it when people baby me…" I trailed off. "Of course dear, just be sure to get each of your teachers to sign this and return it to me at the end of the day." She smiled at me reassuringly and handed me the sheet along with my timetable and the map.

SWAN, ISABELLA

Period One – Calculus - Mr. Varner

Period Two – Spanish - Mrs. Jost

Period Three – English - Mr. Mason

Period Four – Lunch

Period Five – Government - Mr. Jefferson

Period Six – Biology - Mr. Banner

Period Seven – Gym - Coach Clapp

I looked down at my time table; Calculus, Spanish, English, History, Biology and Gym. All classes I had done so catching up wouldn't be a problem.

But Gym - I really don't know how that was going to turn out. Since the accident I hadn't done any real physical activity; and I sure as hell wasn't going to make a fool of myself trying to now. It was going to be hard enough fitting in as it was.

As I left the office with my map and timetable on my lap, I saw that while I was inside the empty student lot had filled with many buzzing students.

As I made my way down the path the wind blew my hair in all directions. I could feels everyone's eyes on me, as I looked ahead I saw them all stop to get a good look at the new freak in the wheelchair, all whispering among themselves.

I could feel the eyes of those behind me boring into my back. I suddenly wished I had made more of an effort, maybe if I didn't look like the complete idiot that I am, they wouldn't stare so much.

But as I looked down at myself I realized that I could never fit in. With my plain brown hair and dim brown eyes, I didn't have the body to be even remotely accepted.

My clothes weren't much better, resembling the weird disabled girl that I was. My worn grey sweats and green faded hoodie didn't seem appropriate here; a nice blouse would have been much more suitable. If my looks and attire proved anything, it was that I was an outsider, and I will always be one.

I hung my head and did my best to push my negative thoughts to the back of my mind and decided to head to class early. It might have made me seem like a nerd but any excuse will do if it would get me away from the stares.

I looked around searching for the building I wanted, building three. All the buildings were the same, tall and old fashioned each made from amber coloured bricks and all the doors and windows were lined with white wooden frames.

So this was Forks High.

As I looked at each of the buildings again I noticed that each had a number painted above the doorway. There it was, the furthest from the office, building three.

I began my long walk up to the classroom leaving the stares behind me, not daring to look back.

The path was cracked and uneven, but was still much more convenient than trying to make my way across gravel, or grass. The voices of those back in the student lot were much fainter now.

Soon the classroom was right there in front of me. I wasn't going to be brave; I was going to hide like I always did.

I pushed the door open a fraction and looked in. There were rows of desks in pairs of two all the way to the back of the room and different posters were up on the walls.

My calculus teacher, I presumed, was sitting at the front desk reading and sipping his coffee, not having noticed me at the door.

"Um… excuse me". The man looked up from his work and smiled. "Isabella isn't it…" He enquired with a welcoming smile.

"Yeah… um just Bella", I corrected, moving properly into the room and reaching back to shut the door. "You don't mind if I come in do you?" I shuffled awkwardly in my chair, not wanting the confrontation that would await me outside.

"There are kind of a lot of people outside and I um…" he just nodded and went back to his work, understanding my want of refuge from the students outside.

I secured my things on my lap grabbed the wheels on my chair, then made my way to the back of the room, careful to avoid collision with the desks and chairs as I went.

When the bell rang, a slow stream of students began to make their way into the classroom, filling up the seats and chatting amongst themselves. None of them took any real notice to me, only the occasional stare, coming from a bleach blonde girl who was surrounded by her posy of cheerleaders and a crowd of boys.

The teacher whom I now recognized as Mr. Varner cleared his throat getting the classes' attention, ready to start the lesson. He circled the room handing out pointless worksheet that I already knew all the answers too.

This was simple. I'd done it all before. Mr. Varner returned to his desk and began to take the roll, the students replying with a raised hand or simple 'yes'.

When he got to me however he stopped. "Everyone, listening for just a moment please." He motioned for me to come up the front. Groaning I made my way to the front, trying my best to make it through the obstacle course of desks and students keeping my wheel chair in one piece.

As I made my way to the front I tried to block out the laughs and rude remarks being made by the students I passed, but it still hurt.

I got to the front and Mr. Varner asked me to introduce myself and share with the class some things about me. I thought for a moment, this was my chance to make a good impression, make myself seem strong.

"Hey everyone, I'm Bella. I moved here to Forks after having an accident back home that caused me to become paralyzed. My old boyfriend James and I were wild, but one night he was really smashed. He forced me into his car; which he crashed. It killed him and left me paralyzed from the waist down. But it's totally cool; I hope we can be friends." I smiled confidently, and made my way back to my seat.

But I wasn't that strong, just thinking about the accident hurt, so instead I shamefully hung my head and mumbled quietly, "hi, I'm Bella", stumbling over the words as I spoke. I made my way back to my desk, trying to avoid all the staring eyes, trying maneuver my way to the back quietly. And for the rest of the lesson I sat silently, fighting back tears.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey everyone!**

**I get that every probably thinks I must have been abducted by aliens or something because I haven't been on fan fiction or updated in ages, but I have been working on a new story!**

**I have decided to be brave and I have written my first story for twilight. The Cullen's aren't in it yet but I don't think they will be vampires, but I am not quite sure yet, I keep changing my mind. I don't know how long it will take me to update but I have no more assessment at school so I do have more free time on my hands.**

**Please review and let me know what you think because if I don't get any interest I may just not update. So press that good old button and make me smile!**

**XX KATIE aka BLONDE K **


End file.
